Sherlock at the Dentist
by W-M-M
Summary: Sherlock has a toothache and is being forced to go to the dentist by John. Sherlock leaves the dentist a little loopy. *one shot* I own none of the characters! :)


**Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever. Im not exactly sure how this works, but tell me what you all think!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

"Oh, for Gods sake!" John exclaimed. "Put your trousers on and let's go!"

It was already 9:50am and the appointment was at 10. Sherlock had not been fooled by Johns attempt to get him to go to the dentist. Sherlock despised the dentist, he wasn't sure why but the reason was enough to make him not want to go.

"I'm not going." Sherlock said calmly.

"Yes, you are. Even if I have to take you wrapped in a sheet." John replied.

"Remembering our Buckingham Palace days, now are we?" Sherlock said with a smirk. "All of Britain knows you like me in a sheet John."

"That's it, we're going." John said through clenched teeth. John had spent the past two hours persuading Sherlock to go to the dentist. It was a bright summer day in London, the sky was blue and the sun was out. John walked down the stairs and waited for Sherlock.

"We're going to be late." John thought to himself.

"Ready" Sherlock said, coming out side in a sheet wrapped around his tall skinny body.

"Oh, for Gods sa- actually no, just get a cab. " John replied.

After a several minutes, they arrived at the brick office with a small sign in the window reading _Greg Lestrade, D.D.S. 112 Paddington, London. _The inside office was small with a receptions desk towards the back right corner of the room with a swinging door to the right of it. The walls were a sea blue that made the couches blend into the wall.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk. Her light brown hair was just past her shoulders and she offered a small meek smile. She was wearing a pair of dark blue scrubs with a nametag reading _Molly._

"Uh, yes we're here for an appointment for Sherlock Holmes." Stated John.

"Ah, yes here it is! You can have a seat and we'll be right with you!" exclaimed Molly.

"Too cheery, must be making up for the sadness she experiences at home." Sherlock whispered once they sat down.

"For once Sherlock can you not deduce someone?" John questioned while reaching for a magazine.

Moments later a man with silvering hair and green scrubs came out of the door and whispered quietly to Molly.

"Now which one of you is Mr. Holmes?" the man asked John and Sherlock.

Sherlock stood up adjusted his sheet and replied, "I am, and may I say how lovely this little room is."

The man looked Sherlock up and down, glanced around the room and asked "Really?"

"No, but since you will be near my mouth which is the number one place where germs enter the body I thought it best to start off the visit with a compliment." Sherlock said walking towards the man. "I assume I follow you know, John don't attempt to flirt with the receptionist she's clearly married."

John stared at Sherlock and made a silent vow to mess up Sherlock's sock index the next time he had the chance. The man silently turned and lead Sherlock through the door. John looked around the office steering his gaze away from the receptionist.

"Hello Sherlock, my name is Greg Lestrade, I hear this is your first time to a dentists office in what? Five years? Now you say you have a toothache?" Greg asked, gesturing for Sherlock to sit in the examination chair.

Sherlock gathered his sheet around him and sat in the chair. "Yes, that is correct. Although I doubt you got that from your own deductions. Doctors have such trained minds. Not very open to observations, including the one that clearly shows that your receptionist out there is having some troubles at home." Sherlock said dryly. "Can we skip the chit chat now?"

"Uh, uh, ,yea, yes, yes of course!" Lestrade said, clearing his throat. "Now which tooth is causing the pain?" Lestrade asked.

"This one in the way back! Pain for a few days and then goes away only to come back again." Sherlock pointed to the tooth. Lestrade leaned over to glance at the tooth only to be slapped on hand by Sherlock.

"Mr. Holmes, you realize I am going to have to look at your teeth at some point." Lestrade stated rubbing his right hand.

"Not necessarily, you can deduce what the issue is."

"No, Mr. Holmes I really can't."

"What? That is what my blogger said!" Sherlock exclaimed jumping out of the chair and walking quickly out the swinging door into the waiting room.

"Im sorry your what? Your Blogger?" questioned Lestrade following Sherlock

"JOHN HAMISH WATSON! You told me that the dentist would be able to know what the issue was with my descriptions!" Sherlock yelled throwing his hands up but quickly returning them, remembering what he was wearing.

"Sherlock I did not say that." John replied.

"Oh, yes you did!"

John set down the magazine he was reading and stood up, "I did not say such thing. Now suck it up and go back into that room and let uh,…"

"Lestrade, the name's Greg Lestrade" Lestrade replied watching the scene in front of him.

"Lestrade? Nice name" said John turning towards Lestrade. "Sherlock go back in there and let Lestrade fix your tooth! So you can stop moping about the flat!" John proclaimed.

"I do not mope!" Sherlock stated with a look of shock on his face.

"Sherlock you do. What would you call shooting the wall?"

With a stunned look Sherlock turned around, and stalked back through the door into the room, followed by Lestrade again.

Glancing behind her Molly asked, "Is this why you asked for the whole hour and not just the 30 minute block?"

"Yes it is. He's a bit of a drama queen" John replied sitting back down and picking up his magazine, ending the conversation.

"Well then, your pain may be from a wisdo-" Lestrade started.

"A wisdom, you may think that but clearly you do not know that 3 of my wisdom teeth were removed already." Sherlock finished annoyed. "They really do pay you all too much for the little work you do."

Lestrade walked around the chair and sat down next to the chair.

"If you don't mind, Im going to put the back of this seat down and have a look at your teeth."

"Ahhh! A warning about the chair reclining would have been nice!"

"Oh the element of surprise!" Lestrade chuckled.

Lestrade ordered for Sherlocks mouth to open. He clicked the overhead light on and examined Sherlocks teeth. Excusing himself from the room, Lestrade walked into the waiting room.

"It seems that he has a wisdom tooth coming in. Is it alright to go ahead and pull it out?" asked Lestrade.

"A wisdom tooth at 35 years of age? Go ahead pull the tooth out. Anything to quite Sherlock's moaning and groaning! Don't tell him what you're going to do though. He'll try to make a run for it" John replied.

Lestrade returned to the room and told Sherlock where the pain was coming from.

"Ive already told you I've had my wisdom teeth pulled! It was an awful experience, its why I haven't come back to the dentist in 5 years." Sherlock remarked.

"You've had three wisdom teeth removed. This is the fourth."

Sherlock sat up getting ready to leave. "Well, I will have to come back and get it pulled later. Thank you for your time. Wait! What are you doi-"

Sherlock fell back into the chair; Lestrade caught his head to set it down gently.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes the element of surprise again."

Lestrade had put Sherlock under an anesthetic called Laughing Gas. Sherlock's hour appointment slowly became and hour and a half, and then two hours. Lestrade had extracted Sherlock's tooth and was sitting in the waiting room having a nice cuppa' with John and Molly while John was telling humorous jokes about Sherlock.

"That anesthetic should be wearing off by now. Hopefully he won't kill any of us." Lestrade joked.

"I can go see if he's awake if you would like me to, Greg." Offered Molly already standing up.

"Yeah, bring him on out if he's awake."

Molly left the cheerful conversation to walk into Sherlock, now with no sheet, on the other side of the chair looking in the mirror.

"I know ash!" Sherlock said stumbling towards Molly.

Backing towards the door Molly exclaimed, "Oh, dear". Running back into the waiting room, John and Lestrade both looked up.

Molly gasping for air managed to get out "John, you may want to help Sherlock."

Lestrade led John down to Sherlocks room. Walking into the room they didn't see Sherlock.

"Well where the bloody hell is he?" questioned John.

"Hullojohnimclueingforlooks" Sherlock said sluring his words. Sherlock was on the floor with his bum up in the air and the sheet barely wrapped around his waist.

Lestrade, already backing towards the waiting room said "I think Ill get you two a cab."

John helped Sherlock to his feet and managed to wrap the sheet around most of his body. They slowly made their way to the waiting room. Lestrade and Molly exchanged glances when they saw that Sherlock was lying atop John's lap.

"May I ask why Sherlock is wearing only a sheet?" Molly asked looking at Sherlock.

"It was the only way to get him out of the house." John replied with an exhausted smile.

"Oh, is he always like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Looks like our cab's here. Thanks again for helping."

"The anesthetic should wear off in a few hours." Lestrade stated.

"John? The dentist, he's not who we think he is." Sherlock stammered.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock so intently. John continued to support Sherlock standing up and backed against the door opening it.

"Thanks again for the help" said John.

Putting Sherlock's body into the cab was harder then it seems. Once settled in the cab Sherlock stated, "He's a detective, undercover. The game, the game is, something."

"On, the game is on Sherlock," said John, wondering what was going on in his mind.

Sherlock turned slightly towards John and said, "Where would I be without my blogger?"


End file.
